Fléau
by Nessa
Summary: 1636, 3A. La fin du Cardolan, entre la Grande Peste et l'invasion ennemie. OS


**Blablablas. **J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir respecté les informations laissées par le Master sur cette Grande Peste du 3e âge. Oh, je chipote peut-être... enfin à vous de voir ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe que vous rencontrerez peut-être durant la lecture, mais je n'ai pas de béta et puis, les participes passés/COD, tout ça, j'ai jamais compris les règles.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hador souffrait chaque heure toujours plus, sentant son corps l'abandonner et rendre ses efforts tous plus éprouvants les uns que les autres. Il se savait atteint par la maladie, et se doutait que son heure approchait. En attendant, le jeune homme ne comptait pas se laisser abattre. Il courait à en perdre haleine à travers la forêt de Tyrn Gorthad, aussi vite que ses muscles fatigués le pouvait. Ses vêtements étaient sales, recouverts de boue et purant la transpiration. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours, la nourriture se faisant rare. De plus, un hiver rigoureux s'était abattu sur l'Eriador, intensifiant les dégâts que causait la Peste Noire, comme on l'appelait depuis peu.

Il sauta par-dessus un ruisseau et le longea, tandis que la soif s'installait en lui. Bientôt, il dépassa le cadavre d'un âne proche d'un vieux tronc d'arbre, probablement foudroyé par la maladie lui aussi. L'eau n'était plus potable : les cadavres pestiférés baignant dans son cours et la putréfaction ambiante avaient eu raison de la qualité de son eau. Bientôt, il grimpa une petite pente et déboucha sur une vision qui lui fendit le cœur. Son village frappé par la maladie. Les corps s'amoncelaient dans un coin reculé à l'arrière d'une vieille bâtisse. Les gens n'avaient déjà plus la force de leur creuser une tombe convenable et décente. La plupart des villageois restés dans leur maison avaient contracté la peste. Certains se cachaient, d'autres le niait. Mais tous s'accordaient à dire que cette Peste aurait raison des derniers habitants de l'ancien royaume du Cardolan.

Hador traversa son village en direction de la vieille forteresse du chef. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer que de nombreux corps gisaient sur la voie publique. Plus personne ne se donnait la peine de les ramasser. Une infâme puanteur régnait en maître, et Hador dû se résoudre à se cacher le visage tant elle était forte. De temps à autre, le jeune homme entendait des gémissements plaintifs. Mais il ne pouvait rien pour les pauvres gens. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'annoncer au chef la sombre menace planant sur Tyrn Gorthad. Et la Peste n'était rien comparée à l'Ombre qui s'approchait.

Il parvint devant la forteresse, érigée sur la plus haute colline environnante. Non loin s'élevait un galgal sur lequel on avait déposé maintes offrandes dans l'espoir qu'un jour tout cela ne cesse. La forteresse était vieille et sombre, imposante et fière. Ses grandes portes de fer étaient gardées par deux soldats, et Hador dû s'arrêter et reprendre son souffle, tandis que ses confrères le regardait, l'air éreinté.

« Nous sommes attaqués, parvint-il à dire après avoir retrouvé son souffle. Une Ombre inconnue s'approche du village par l'est. Nous avons perdu le contrôle du vieux pont. Nous entendons des cris, semblables à ceux des orques et des gobelins, mais ils semblent accompagnés d'un vent glacial et oppressant qui fait reculer nos troupes et coupe tout contact avec nos sentinelles restées à l'avant. »

Les deux soldats n'émirent pas le moindre son. Ils semblaient las, probablement malades eux aussi.

« Bardir notre chef est mort, il y a deux heures de cela, annonça finalement l'un des soldats. Nous étions le dernier village encore debout. Sa mort annonce notre déclin. Va donc prévenir notre capitaine de la garde. »

Sa voix était toute chevrotante. Le deuxième soldat ne se manifesta pas, et Hador se fraya un chemin entre les deux et s'engouffra dans la sombre citadelle.

Un silence oppressant régnait en ces lieux, mais la puanteur était moindre. La différence de température donna à Hador un fort mal de tête auquel s'ajouta des nausées, mais il continua tant bien que mal sa route jusqu'à parvenir à la vieille salle du trône. Alastor, le capitaine de la garde, paraissait pensif face à une vieille tapisserie poisseuse représentant le roi Isildur dans ses plus glorieux jours. Le sang numénoréen s'était depuis longtemps tari dans les veines du royaume.

« Des ennemis s'approchent par l'est. Le village est menacé. »

Alastor baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. L'espoir l'avait depuis fort longtemps.

Près de trente soldats avaient pu être réunis dans la hâte. Hador, dans la fleur de l'âge, était fier de pouvoir faire parti de cette dernière formation. Il en allait de la survie du village. Mais il savait que la plupart des hommes étaient malades. Certains avaient le visage aussi pâle qu'un drap, d'autres le visage émacié tel un cadavre. Tous souffraient de courbatures plus ou moins douloureuses et certains freinaient la marche, atteints de nausées et de diarrhées. Hador était jeune et vigoureux et n'avait pas fait parti de la troupe chargée de la protection du village, certainement la plus gravement atteinte. Mais son vieil ami Eithel si, et sa forte toux le faisait régulièrement cracher du sang et du pus en quantité. Les soldats n'avaient plus la force de se battre.

Alastor les menèrent au dernier point stratégique encore maintenu. Une mince rivière coulait entre deux collines, et sur chaque flanc avaient été construits des murets aujourd'hui à moitié détruits par les années. Là, se trouvaient encore une dizaine de soldats fatigués et chargés de surveiller le chemin leur faisant face en direction des Monts Brumeux. A mesure que la troupe s'approchait, l'atmosphère se dégradait. Une ambiance froide et pesante leur détruisait le dernier souffle d'espoir animant leurs gestes. Un faible vent leur caressait doucement le visage.

« C'est ce vent maudit qui nous amène cette maladie. Elle vient d'Angmar. Carn Dûm est à l'œuvre ! »

Les voix s'élevaient parmi les soldats.

« Non ! s'écria un autre. La Peste vient du Mordor. Mais l'Angmar profite de notre faiblesse pour s'approprier nos terres. Il a déjà pleinement envahi le Rhudaur et maintenant, il vient profaner Tyrn Gorthad. »

Le silence tomba sur la troupe, et tous regardèrent avec crainte le chemin face à eux. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre. La peur et le doute s'immiscèrent dans leur cœur. Alastor, le capitaine, ne parvint pas à les rassurer. Sa jambe droite le faisait souffrir : il ne tenait pas à ce que ses soldats sachent sa chaire atteinte par la gangrène.

Une flèche vint se planter dans le cou d'un homme, noire et grossièrement taillée. Le pauvre tomba net au sol dans le silence, et ses compagnons contemplèrent le cauchemar s'abattre sur eux. Puis ils se mirent en position de combat, les archers dégainèrent leur arme et se mirent à décocher vers la rive opposée tandis qu'un épais brouillard tombait sur eux. Hador était pétrifié : c'était son premier véritable combat. Il n'avait que pour seule arme une dague et, caché derrière son bout de muret, se contentait pour le moment de regarder ses compagnons tirer désespérément dans l'espoir de tuer leur ennemi invisible. Il perçut une voix lointaine, celle de son capitaine qu'il ne voyait désormais plus tant le brouillard était épais.

« Halte aux tirs ! hurla t-il. Halte aux tirs ! Économisez vos flèches ! »

Les archers cessèrent alors. Le silence tomba chez les hommes tandis que vers la rive opposée, des rugissements et grondements rauques s'élevaient. Hador avait peur. Il voyait la fin s'approcher à grand pas. Ses membres étaient paralysés, et son dos le faisait souffrir. Il se sentait trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Les rugissements cessèrent soudain. Quelques instants plus tard, le capitaine annonça :

« Nous allons traverser la rivière. Dans un premier temps, nous nous cacherons derrière le muret d'en face. Nous avons l'avantage de connaître les environs, alors profitons de cet atout ! Hommes du Cardolan, défendons notre royaume. »

Contre leur gré, les soldats se levèrent un à un. Ils étaient fatigués, las et terrorisés. L'ordre du capitaine leur paraissait fou ; personne n'osait traverser cette rivière. Ils ne savaient où ils trouvaient la force de se battre. L'un d'eux ne se leva pas. Son esprit faible avait sombré dans le coma, dernier stade de la maladie avant la mort et personne ne le remarqua.

Le bruit de leur pas dans la petite rivière semblait provoquer un boucan qui effraya Hador. Ceci avait probablement échappé au capitaine. N'importe quel ennemi pouvait les entendre avancer et deviner leur position. Le trajet jusqu'au muret d'en face fut un long calvaire éprouvant, tant par la folie qu'il représentait pour un contingent censé garder sa position secrète, que par l'eau glaciale qui provoqua des engelures à certains soldats. Le capitaine, dans sa terrible souffrance, avait les larmes aux yeux.

Ils passèrent un long moment cachés derrière le muret qui représentait leur dernière protection. Le brouillard était toujours aussi dense. L'un des soldats fut pris d'une grave toux qui sembla l'étouffer à moitié. Les autres soldats furent pris d'une folle envie de l'achever, car l'entendre cracher ses boyaux était horriblement gênant vis-à-vis des ennemis qui devaient probablement les guetter. Le soldat, d'un âge avancé, s'allongea à terre, cracha énormément de sang et ne bougea plus. Hador le regarda avec horreur puis fut parcouru de nausées. Des larmes parcoururent ses jeunes joues encore enfantines, tandis que son esprit divaguait. Il pensait à la belle Hastis, dont le corps de ses parents pourrissaient au sein de la maison et elle-même, bien décidée à rester auprès d'eux malgré ses premiers symptômes de consomption.

Les soldats dépassèrent le muret et s'avancèrent à l'aveuglette, toute arme dehors. Hador n'avait pas entendu l'ordre de son supérieur, et se prit à penser une seconde à s'enfuir loin d'ici en direction de l'Arthedain, où de meilleures conditions l'attendraient sûrement. Mais il se ravisa, et suivi ses compagnons. Il heurta de nombreuses racines et branches mortes pendantes, en évitant de marcher sur un tas de feuilles mortes. Le jeune homme ne voyait pas la plupart des soldats. Ils avançaient pratiquement en ligne et chacun se positionnait en fonction de ses voisins.

Des cris s'élevèrent soudain, ainsi que ceux d'arcs décochés, et de lames entrechoquées. Ce fut alors le chaos. Hador sembla entendre un ordre du capitaine mais ne put dire lequel. Ses sens s'étaient indéniablement amoindris. Des combats avaient éclatés, mais où ? Il perçut soudain d'horribles rugissements tout près de lui sur sa droite, puis un cri de souffrance d'homme et enfin, un bruit sec ressemblant à des côtes broyées. Le jeune homme s'urina dessus. Il fit demi-tour et s'enfuit vers la rivière dans l'espoir d'échapper au carnage en train de se produire. Mais sa faible vue lui joua un tour et il heurta le muret. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba en avant, bascula totalement du côté de la rivière. Etourdi, il vomit puis s'évanouit.

Hador se réveilla lentement. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir comme jamais il n'avait souffert. Il s'était évanoui dans son propre vomi, composé en grande parti de sang. Mais ses sens étaient bien trop faibles pour pouvoir s'en dégouter. Il ne sentait plus rien à part la douleur de ses articulations et de sa jambe droite. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit aux alentours. Sa troupe l'avait abandonné, à moins qu'elle ne fût décimée. Ce silence l'effrayait au point qu'il n'osait plus bouger de peur d'attirer l'attention. Le jeune homme pensa à Hastis. « Je rêve d'un royaume d'Arnor réunifié, disait-elle. Le Cardolan se serait relevé, et Amon Sûl se dresserait fièrement, illuminé par son Palantír. » Mais Hador savait maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Son village était le dernier à subsister et à protéger le vieux Cardolan. Ses derniers soldats décimés, l'Angmar allait pouvoir étendre son Ombre sur le royaume et accroître ses menaces sur l'Arthedain. L'espoir était vain.

Un grognement le sortit de ses songes. Avec les dernières forces qui lui restèrent, Hador releva la tête afin de faire face dignement à la mort. Un loup se tenait devant lui, deux fois plus grand qu'un loup normal. Ses yeux rouge sang le regardait comme un prédateur dévisage sa proie durement acquise. De la bave épaisse coulait de sa gueule, et ses crocs étaient aussi longs que les doigts d'Hador. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et le grognement féroce de la bête fut le dernier bruit qu'il entendit.

Il pria pour que le loup s'étouffe avec sa chaire malade et putride.

* * *

_"[...] A cette époque s'éteignirent les Dúnedain du Cardolan, et des esprits maléfiques, suscités par l'Angmar et le Rhudaur, envahirent les tertres abandonnés, et s'y terrèrent." _Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Appendice A, I] III


End file.
